The Entire Tree
by NaturalBlu
Summary: It took him a long moment to find his voice. Her dark eyes held his now, and when he spoke a soft but forceful “No. Never.” her eyes clouded with fury.


This was actually written before The Forsaken, and was my first try test the waters of the Sorceress. I wouldn't really call this shippy, but take it as you will. The witch knows that Ambrose was Az's favorite and she uses that. Did she have a crush on him? Did she want to marry him when she grew up? Was he like a favorite cousin or favorite teacher? Totally up to you. Enjoy. ) Love and cookies as always to my beta eleanorariail!

* * *

_It's so dark._ Ambrose's eyes ached from searching for some tiny pinpoint of light. Of course there wasn't one. The darkness had to be absolute and pressing. He knew the room he was in wasn't small, but he still felt claustrophobic.

Worse than the darkness was the not knowing. Where was his queen? What had Azkadellia done to her? What had happened to Azkadellia? What would happen to him?

_She'll come after you, Ambrose.  
Is there nothing you can do, Majesty?  
Too late._

Only moments later everything unraveled.

Now Ambrose sat alone in the darkroom with all of his questions racing through his head. Would Azkadellia kill him? A sick shiver wracked his body. _Oh, Ancients… _He was afraid to die.

Pushing the questions away, Ambrose wondered how long he had been sitting in the darkness for. His mouth felt horribly dry and his stomach felt twisted with hunger. He wasn't sure if he'd slept. The darkness didn't change.

Azkadellia had ordered that he be taken to the Alchemist; how long ago had that been? He wondered what might be done to him. Wondered if while he'd been stashed away in this dark corner, she had changed her mind. Wondered what darkness had taken hold of Azkadellia. He vowed to himself again, and to his queen- wherever she was now- that he would not tell Azkadellia a thing. He would not turn traitor and betrayer now.

When the door to the cell opened, the light that spilled in blinded Ambrose, burning his eyes. Before he could regain his vision and fight, he was being restrained. A manacle closed around his neck, his wrists were chained, then his ankles, all connected together. He tried to struggle away but he was outnumbered and his eyes hadn't adjusted yet. "Let go of me!" He snapped defensively as he made a futile attempt to pull away from the Longcoats that were pulling him towards the door. It really was useless, he stumbled forward and would have hit the ground if one of the men hadn't caught him by the collar of his coat and hauled him painfully back.

Passing through the halls (so much darker now then when he'd last seen them), Ambrose eyed his escort of five Longcoats with disdain. He would not let scum like these men think themselves above him. He hoped the way he held himself portrayed his unyielding loyalty the true queen. He wished that he didn't feel so damned afraid. Were they going to the Alchemist now? Was this the end? What would he do?

_"If you won't give me the information I want, I'll just have to reach in and take it."_

He suppressed a shudder at the memory of Azkadellia's words. What was she capable of?

Ambrose was surprised to find himself led into the grand dining room. What was more surprising was that the long table was laid thick with a banquet of food. Then there was Azkadellia, approaching him. He couldn't mask his confusion quickly enough.

"Leave us." She commanded the Longcoats and they obeyed. Then she was guiding Ambrose into a high-backed chair and looking down at him. "Ambrose." Her voice was soft and sweet now and when she said his name, his skin crawled. "We're friends, aren't we?" She smiled thinly at him.

When his only answer was to looked coldly up at her. Azkadellia reached out, tracing the line of his jaw with a soft fingertip, then her hand slid up his cheek and twisted into his dark curls. Ambrose knew he should recoil, but he didn't.

"You were always my favorite, you know." Still that silky, sweet voice. "I wanted to be just like you…." She leaned down closer and Ambrose's muscles tensed. "So smart…" Her voice was a murmur in his ear. Her breath hot against his skin. He swallowed hard and Azkadellia smiled in satisfaction before she drew back again.

"What are you doing?" His voice held the same tenseness that his muscles had gained.

"I can give you so much, Ambrose. You'll want for nothing." Her tone was becoming more serious now, but the sweetness was still there. He started to look away but her hand slipped form his hair, taking him by the chin and keeping his face directed towards her. "You just need to tell me…" She leaned in and then her lips were on his. There was no place for Ambrose to draw back and he felt a horrible guilt because he found that part of him didn't want to. As she drew away, she tugged his lower lip lightly between her teeth, then gave him another softer kiss. "Just tell me what I need to know."

It took him a long moment to find his voice. Her dark eyes held his now, and when he spoke a soft but forceful "No. Never." Her eyes clouded with fury.

When she spoke again, her voice was chilling. "For the most brilliant man in the O.Z. you don't seem to get it. You can either tell me what I want to know, or I _will_ take it." He shook his head, his choice made. "I can reach right into that head of yours and pluck out what I want like an apple from a tree."

"You can't." Ambrose's eyes mirrored the defiance in his voice. "You don't have that kind of power." His eyes gleamed in satisfaction as her eyes flashed.

"Don't I?" She whispered, and there was dangerous promise in her voice. "I'll take the entire tree. I always did love that brain of yours." She released his face roughly, her nails biting into his skin.

"What?" Ambrose felt as though the floor had dropped out from beneath him. "You can't possibly-"

"Shut up." Azkadellia's command drove the air from his lungs, taking the words from his throat.

Ambrose's heart was pounding so hard he swore she must hear it too.

_I'll take the entire tree._

He knew she would.

She stepped back, surveying him coldly.

"That was your last chance." She raised her hand towards the doors which opened seemingly of their own accord, and in walked the Longcoats.

"He's chosen the Alchemist." She crossed her arms over her chest. "See to his wishes."

And before he could say a word, they were dragging him away.


End file.
